Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nightmare UnBound
by MentalInstitution
Summary: A year has passed however a new evil has come and plans to plunge the world in darkness! The menace Nightmare has escaped his tomb after Chaotic was defeated and now wants vengeance on Earth but he needs to become more powerful so he absorbs all the mojo in N-Sanity Island and targets Shade, Aku Aku and Uka Uka as his next meal! Will Crash and Spyro be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, MentalInstitution here and I would like to say thanks for those who were reading The Big Trio and now I bring you the sequel to Crash and Spyro CD, Crash and Spyro II: Nightmare UnBound. I hope you enjoy it when it comes out and leave reviews, they help!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nightmare UnBound**_

_**Prologue**_

_**1 year later...**_

On N-Sanity Island, everyone was doing their daily things like Crash was sleeping, Crunch was lefting weights, Coco was making more inventions and Aku Aku was outside looking at the ocean. Things have been the same after the incident with Polygon Man and as usual, Cortex would come up with a plan but would end being beatened by his own creation once again. Meanwhile, deep in the forest, the former assassin known as BlackHood was training on his own after being defeated by Sonic and Shadow a year ago. BlackHood gotten taller and he no longer wore his cloak around him had a x marked scar on his chest.

" **_I have to be stronger to beat that rat_**!" BlackHood thought. " **_I'm alot stronger than I was a year ago but it's not enough_**!" He was kicking at a tree with amazing speed and broke it with a swift kick then stopped and turned to see a figure standing behind him, watching. " Who are you?"

" That's none of your concern," The figure said. " I've come here to see Crash."

" Oh, the little furry guy?" BlackHood said. " What business do you have with him?"

" Again, that's none of your concern," The figure said. " Now, please step out of the way, I do not wish to get into a fight."

" I do," BlackHood said. " I was going to demand that you tell me why you want to meet Crash but now, I want to fight you."

" Very well," The figure said, emerging from the shadow. He was a dragon, about the same size as Spyro and Cynder but he was longer and had red skin. He had blue eyes, and had a large spiky horn. " You left me no choice."

_**Somewhere...**_

Nightmare was absorbing other mojo that laid around the island and began to change once more. He still retained his appearence but now had legs so he continued to search for more.

" This mojo won't be enough to give me the power to destroy the earth," He said. " I'll need to find something that made with mojo." It hit him. He remembered seeing a floating mask before then seeing the girl. " Yes, excellent! I just need to find those two then I will be invincible!"

_**Cortex's Lair...**_

Cortex was having a nervous breakdown. There was stuff all over the place and there stood the evil genius sitting on his chair with his head on the table. His minions, N. Gin, Tiny, Koala Kong, Pinstripe, N-Tropy, N-Trance, Dingodile and Ripper Ro circled around their master checking if he was okay so Tiny picked up his master and cried, " CORTEX, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" The small man woke up and slammed against the wall then came back crashing down.

" WHAT?!" The scientist cried.

" Yay! he's alright!" Tiny said.

" Are you alright Cortex?" N. Gin said. " You haven't been the same after what happend with your other sceem."

" Oh, don't even mention it!" Cortex said, slouching. " Everytime I think about it, it makes me become a failure!"

" Perhaps maybe get some rest Cortex," N-Tropy said.

" Or perhaps play fire hoop?" Dingodile said. " Always helps me relieve stress."

" Maybe you're right N-Tropy," Cortex said. " Well, I'll go get some rest." THe scientist left the room then N-Tropy asked, " Wanna play cards?" The minions nodded and grabbed some chairs and a table then began their game.

_**Bandicoot's House...**_

Crash was digging something from the sand and found a wumpa fruit so he ate the fruit and went to do something else. He walked up to Aku Aku, who was staring at the water for hours and asked if he was okay.

" Oh, nothing Crash," Aku Aku said. " Just looking at how beautiful the water is today." Crash didn't believe it and asked once more. " Okay, fine, it's just that I feel there was something we had forgotten before you guys stopped that giant crystal head guy." Crash tried to went back to what happend before but it didn't ring a bell. Meanwhile, Crunch was doing push ups and he decided to take a break and get something to drink. He grabbed a glassed cup and poured some Wumpa Juice. Coco came in and made a sandwhich.  
" Hey Coco," Crunch said.

" Hey Crunch," Coco said. " What's up?"

" Nothing really, just taking a break," Crunch explained.  
" Oh, well would you like to see this new invention I made?" Coco asked.  
" Sure!" Crunch said. The two went in her lab and there stood in front of them was something covered in a white cloth."This is your new invention?"

" No silly," Coco said. She removed the cloth and there stood a small sphere with a bunch of screws popping out of it. " I call it the Detonator Ball."

" A Denotator Ball?" Crunch said, scratching his head.

" It's like a grenade, when you threw it on the ground, it sticks to it like a leech and blows up," Coco said.

" Nice!" Crunch said. All of a sudden, they heard a loud boom that was not far from where they were so they ran outside and grabbed Crash and Aku Aku with them. After they had arrived, they saw BlackHood fighting with a dragon. BlackHood's hand was engulfed by purple fire so he thrusted his hand at him and shot a blast that spun like a tornado and it hit the dragon but he recovered and bursted out through a bunch of trees and shot a huge blast of fire at him. BlackHood punched the blast and it vanished. The dragon charged at him and was engulfed by a red flaming aura and it formed an x then he bashed into BlackHood but he was trying to hold onto it. He transformed into his full power form and threw the dragon onto the ground and caused him to hit a rock near Crash, Crunch, Coco and Aku Aku.

" Hey, are you alright?" Aku Aku said, floating next to him. The dragon rubbed his head and told the floating mask he was okay.

" What were you doing BlackHood?" Crunch asked. The brute reverted back to his normal form and explained to him.

" This guy here wanted to talk to Crash so I asked him why but he said it none of my concern," BlackHood said. " Then we fought." Crunch turned to the dragon asked, " And who are you? Where did you come?" The dragon got back up and explained.

" My name is Blaze," He said. " I come from a different universe where every single one of you are gone."

" What happend?" Aku Aku asked.  
" You remember Nightmare?" Blaze asked. It hit him. Aku Aku remembered seeing the black ooze and tried to stop it before his friends went to stop Polygon Man.

" How could I forgot about him?" Aku Aku said. " What happend to him?"

" Well, apparently he planned to take over the world but he needed to become more powerful," Blaze explained. " So he needed you, your brother Uka Uka and Shade."

" But why us?" Aku Aku asked.

" You see, you two run on mojo right?" Blaze asked.

" Yes," Aku Aku said.

" Well, Nightmare feeds on that in order for him to change," Blaze said. " However, he feeds on darkness. You know how when Shade transform into that "dark" form?" Everyone nodded then he continued. " That form is made of darkness, something that Nightmare needs so he absorbed her and eventually transformed into his true form!"

" So if we were defeated, what about Spyro and the others?" Coco asked.

" They didn't make it but the only survivors were Proffesor, me, Coco and Dagger," Blaze said.

" Oh yeah, that guy with those cloth all over his body," Crunch said. " But why are you telling us this?"

" So that you guys will be prepared and may even stand a chance against Nightmare," Blaze said. " Have you even seen him?"

" No, the last time we saw him was before Crash and the others fought Polygon Man," Aku Aku said.

" Maybe there's still time, Blaze muttered. " Well, for now, try to do some training then you guys might be able to stop him. Infact, I'll train with you guys."

" Alright then," Aku Aku said. " Thanks Blaze for the warning so now we'll just need to warn Spyro and the others." Crash turned to BlackHood and asked if he was going to help.

" Fine, I'll help," BlackHood said. " But after this, I wish to be left alone." The group head back inside their house to grab the remote then they traveled to Spyro's world.

_**That was the prologue of the secend story of Crash and Spyro so I hope you liked it and leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nightmare UnBound**_

_**Chapter 1: Delivering the Message**_

_**Spyro's Universe...**_

Somewhere in a lab, Proffesor was working on a invnetion he had created then Spyro and Cynder had arrived.

" Ah, nice to see you too again," Proffesor said.

" Yeah, how are things?" Spyro asked.

" Nothing much, just making this new invention I made," He said. " I call it The Universal Training Room."

" What does it do?" Cynder spoke.

" Basically, you can train in an empty space that can help you get stronger," Proffesor said. " Anyone can come in into-what a minute."

" What's wrong? Spyro said.

" My rador detects some kind of interference around the entire atmosphere," Proffesor explained. " And it's coming right here."

" Could it be a new menace?" Cynder said.

" I don't know," Spyro said. " Let's hope it's someone good." A portal had opened and a bunch of familiar faces appeared infront of the dragon's eyes.

" Crash? Crunch? Coco? Aku Aku?" Spyro said. Crash walked up to the purple dragon and gave him a handshake. " What are you guys doing? It's been a long time."

" Nothing much really, but we have ergent news," Coco said. Spyro turned to see BlackHood and next to him was a red dragon.

" Oh, it's you," Spyro said. " What are you doing here with them?"

" I've came here for the same reason," BlackHood said. " This is only a temporally alliance."

" And who are you?" Spyro said.

" My name is Blaze," He said. " I come from a diffrent dimension."

" Nice to meet you, name's-" Spyro said.

" Spyro, I know," Blaze said.

" How do you know who I am?" Spyro asked.

" Well you see, I came from another dimension just yours and everyone else's but in the end all of you were killed," Blaze said.

" Really?" Spyro said.

" And that's exactly why we're here," Aku Aku said. " We need to be prepared so that we won't suffer the same fate as our alternate selves did."

" Right," Spyro said. " And I think I have a way we can prepare ourselves."

" What is it?" Crunch asked.

" Proffesor here made an invention that can allow us to train," Spyro said.

" Yeah! that way we can be strong enough to beat Nightmare!" Crunch said.

" Who's Nightmare? Is that the guy we're dealing with?" Spyro asked.

" Yep," Aku Aku said. " Let's go get Shade."

_**Shade's Universe...**_

" RUN!" cried a man.

" WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" cried a woman. A man that was made out of molten rocks was throwing fire at the villager's home.

" Yes, YES, run and scream worms!" cried the man. " Prepare to meet the wrath of Inferno!" A woman and her child ran but the child tripped so the woman tried to help her then Inferno appeared before and held out his hand.

" Looks like I'll start off with you then the rest of the villagers," Inferno said. A ball of fire was made and as he was about to throw it, something grabbed the woman and child. " What-who's there?"

" If you're going to attack the villagers then you're going to have to get through me," A voice said. Inferno turned and a girl with pink hair and she was wearing a top that had revealed a bit of her breast, wore two large short sleeves, a long skirt with a gold belt and two long swords.

" You think a little girl is going to stop me?" Inferno said. " Don't make me laugh."

" Listen! I'm going to give you a chance to leave or otherwise I will have no choice but hurt you," She said. " I don't want to hurt you but you'll leave no choice if I have to."

" Who are you?" Inferno asked.

" My name is Shade," She said. " Why?"

" My master sent me here to kill you," He said. " You'll just be in the way when he takes over the entire island."

" Really?" Shade said, putting her hands on her hips. " Then tell your master when we're through, me and him are going to have a talk."

" Then bring it on then," Inferno said. " Don't think just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He charged at her and a fireball at her but she moved out of the way and dashed into the air and gave Inferno a sharp kick to the face then elbowed him down to the ground. Inferno got back up and shot multiple fire balls at Shade however she easily deflected them all with ease and charged at him with a sharp punch to the face then a kick to the back.

" Give up," Shade said. " There's no point in fighting."

" DARN YOU!" He cried. He egnited his flames once more and was engulfed by his flaming aura. " CHAOS FLAMES!" He shot a huge blast of fire at her and it swallowed her up completely and left a huge explosion behind. After the smoke faded, Shade was still standing but had scratches on her then she turned to see there were a few homes that were burnt to dust and even saw a burnt corpse as well. Inferno saw and was shocked then looked to see Shade, who was surrounded by a black aura.

" YOU..." She cried. " YOU KILL AN INNOCENT PERSON!" Like before, her entire body turned black and her eyes were glowing red.

" What the-" Inferno said. She charged at him with suprising speed and punched him hard on his stomach. Inferno spat out a bit of saliva and his eyes turned white then he fell down to his knees, holding his stomach. Shade grabbed him by his throat and made a shadow ball. As she was about to deliver the final blow, she stopped herself but it was hard to be calm in her dark form. She was full of rage and it was hard to control herself then she released him.

" Leave now..before..I..I go bes-beserk again!" Shade said, gritting her head. Inferno was frightened. He never seen anyone this angry so as she commanded him, he ran into the forest. She screamed at the top of her lungs and her black aura moved like fire. Meanwhile, the villagers watched as their protector was in pain then as the black aura was calm, she reverted back to her normal self. After that, She collasped to the ground. A few hours later, she woke up and as her vision was more clear, she saw a familiar floating mask beside her.

" Aku Aku?" Shade said. She sat up and saw Crash, Spyro, Cynder, Crunch, Coco, BlackHood and a red dragon.

" Who are you?" Shade asked, talking to the dragon.

" My name is Blaze," He said.

" Oh, well my name is-" She said.

" I know, Shade," Blaze said.

" How do you-" Shade said.

" It's along story and it's the reason we're hear," Blaze said.

" You see, a new villian name Nightmare is coming and he's going to absorb me, Uka Uka and you!" Aku Aku explained.

" What, why?" Shade said.

" Because he needs you for his own gain," Blaze said. " That dark form of yours is what he needs to to be complete."

" But how do you know about this?" Shade asked, turning to Blaze.

" I come from an alternate dimension where everyone is gone and you were absorbed," Blaze said.

" What's this Nightmare guy like?" Shade asked.

" He's unlike anything you've ever fought especially when he's in his true form, he'd make Polygon Man and Master Hand look like child's play!" Blaze said, clutching his claws. " He killed everyone and enjoyed it."

" Were there others?" Shade said.

" Only me, Proffesor, Stiches, Coco and Dagger," Blaze said. " We're all that's left and none of us are strong enough to take down Nightmare." Shade was silent. She couldn't believe there was someone even more heartless than the sharkmen and this proclaimed "master" as she thought of Nightmare, she began to turn into her dark form but tried to fight it back.

" Are you alright? Coco said. All of a sudden, she transformed and the entire hutt was blown up. Shade emerged through the smoke and let out an angry cry.

" I'LL FIND YOU NIGHTMAAAARRREEE!" She cried. " AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAAAAAAYYYY!" She grasped her head once more and was trying to fight against her dark form.

" What's she doing?!" Blaze said, emerging through the smoke.

" She's fighting back against her dark form!" Aku Aku said, having a barrier between his friends. Shade flew back down and fell to her knees, trying to fight back her dark form. Her black aura once again moved like wild fire.

" Shade, you've got to calm down!" Spyro cried. She turned to her friends then she looked suprised and reverted to back to normal.

" I'm sorry guys," Shade said. " I don't know why but every time I transform, it's gets harder to control."

" It's fine," Aku Aku said. " For now, we'll just relax and train tomorrow." Out of nowhere, a loud growling sound was heard then everyone turned it was Shade's stomach growling.  
" Sorry, but is it okay we get something to eat?" She said, rubbing her stomach.

_**Somewhere far from the village...**_

Inferno was running through the trees and when he got out, he was near water. He reverted back to normal and he had changed. He was now human. He was tall, quite built, had green spiky hair, blue eyes, wore long shorts and sandals. He sat down, scared from seeing what he saw with Shade.

" I didn't mean to,"

He thought. **I was just so mad, I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't trying to kill whoever was in that hutt, I was aiming at her. Curse these powers, all they do is just destroy and harm people's lives! **he turned into his fire form once more and let out a angry cry. DAMN YOU FAAATHHERRRR!" He turned back to normal and clutched hi hands so tight, they bled then out of nowhere, something emerged from the trees. There were two skeleton warriors black armor carrying giant swords and they walked up to Inferno.

" Alvador, I am sorry for telling you this but King Jervice wishes you to be executed," One said.

" We apologize for betraying you like this," The other said.

" So, this is it," Inferno said. " The old man doesn't want me anymore." He tranformed into hi fire form once more and charged at the skeleton warriors. " THEN I'M COMING FOR YOU FATHER!"

_**That was the first of chapter of Crash and Spyro II? Was it good or bad? Once again thank you for reading and leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nightmare UnBound**

**Chapter 2: Things in Common**

" TAKE THIS! FLAMING TORNADO!" Inferno cried. A huge blast of flames spun like a tornado and as it clashed into the skeleton warriors, it swallowed them both and exploded.

Rose Village...

Everyone was eating and they talked as well. Everyone was glad to see eachother for the first time and were happy. Blaze was talking to Shade about what had happend during his dimension and how it happend.

" So when did this Nightmare guy come from?" Shade asked.

" Well, apparently, the proffesor in my time did some research on him and apparently, he was made from a man that wanted revenge on those he hated," Blaze explained. " However, Nightmare betrayed his creator and killed whoever he wanted. After that, he headed to an island, which was N-Sanity Island and there he tried to absorb all the mojo but a guardian stopped him and put him into a tomb, where he was put there for rest of eternity. I guess somehow he got out."

" When did he show himself?" Shade asked.

" It was about a year just like now, instead, you guys weren't aware of him then when he struck, he took Aku Aku by suprise then attacked Uka Uka and turned into his secend form," Blaze explained.

" But how did he get me?" Shade said.

" Well, the others told you and you joined along with them to stop him,"Blaze explained. " But the rest were killed and you were absorbed then he turned into his true form."

"Two more question," Shade said. " How do you know so much about this? And when were you born?"

" Proffesor explained it to me," Blaze said. " I was born two years after you were absorbed."

" Wow, I'm sorry you had to live through that," Shade said.

" It's alright, I still have a few friends like I told you earlier," Blaze said.  
" Yeah, what do you guys do since you guys can't beat Nightmare in your dimension?" Shade asked.

" We just train and Coco and Proffesor would build new machines that could maybe destroy him," Blaze said. Out of nowhere, a loud explosion was heard.

" What was that?!" Crunch said.  
" I'll go check!" Shade said. She ran out and jumped into a tree then to another. As she arrived, she saw Inferno fighting a bunch of skeletons.

" YOU?!" Shade said. " I thought I told you to leave!" She leaped into the air and shot a hard kick at the skeleton's hard but it still attacked with its head and swiped at her with it's sword. She avoided it and punched it on the chest and shot a shadow ball at it, desinigrating it. Inferno dodged a swipe from the other skeleton warrior then it's sword was covered in flames so it shot a blast of fire at the boy but he was able to absorb it. He held out his hand and a huge blast of fire bursted out and burnt the skeleton to a crisp. He reverted back to his normal form and looked at Shade, who gave him an intemidating glare.

" What?" He said.

" Why didn't you leave?" Shade said, putting her hands on her hips.

" I just happend to be here then those skeletons tried to kill me!" Inferno said. " And what had happend earlier was an accident!"

" I don't believe you!" She said.

" It's true! when I get angry, I just attack at random," Inferno said.

" Really?" Shade said. " That's exactly what happend to me! whenever I get mad, I turn into that dark form of mines!

" I guess we both have something in common then," Inferno said. " Allow to introduce myself, my name is Inferno."

" What's you **Real **name?" Shade said.

" My name is Alvador," He said. " It's a really terrible name."

" It's fine," Shade said. " Wow, you're tall." Inferno seemed to be around 6'4 while she was only 5'6 and to her, she seemed kind of short compared to him. " You don't seem to be a bad person."

" Yeah," Inferno said. " It's just that the reason I came here was because I was ordered to kill you."

" By who?" Shade asked.

" Huh, you wouldn't understand," He said.

" No really, you can tell me," Shade said.

" Ok, well my father Jervis, the king, rules a kingdom somewhere far from here and he plans to gain control of every village on the island," Inferno explained.

"YOUR FATHER?!" Shade said. " How could you stand him?"

" Never did, especially now he wants me dead," Inferno said.

" How could be he so heartless?" Shade said. " Look, I'm sorry for being harsh with you before so I'm going to help you."

" Thanks," Inferno said,shaking hands wit her. " You're a really good person."

" Let me show some of my friends," Shade said. They ran through the trees and when they got back, the others were done eating and were talking to eachother.

" Hey guys," Shade said. " I'd like to meet someone. " His name is Alvador, but he likes it better if you call him Inferno.

" Hey Inferno!" Everyone said.

" It's nice to meet you Inferno," Aku Aku said. " My name is Aku Aku."

" Is this for real?" He said, looking around Aku Aku. " This guy is talking."

" Yeah, he was reincarnated into a mask," Coco said.

" Nice," Inferno said. " Who are you guys?"

" I'm Coco," She said. " And these are my big brothers Crunch and Crash."

"Name's Spyro, The dragon said. " And this is my friend Cynder."

" I am BlackHood," The tall warrior said.

" And I'm Blaze," He said.

" Well it was nice to meet you all," Inferno said. " But I have something to tell you all."

" What is it?" Aku Aku said.

" Well, my father rules a kingdom and he plans to control every village in the entire island," He explained. " Do you guys think you could help?"

" Sure, we'd be glad to!" Crunch said. Crash jumped, fist pumping in the air and gave him a thumbs up so everyone headed through the forest and when they got there, they spotted the large castle.

" Here it is," Inferno said. The castle was large and was rather fancy. It had a golden roof, the entire castle was tan and the windows all had red curtains. There two skeleton warriors guarding the door and as they went up to them, they blocked their paths with their swords.

" Who are you bycomers?" One said. " Leave this place, or we make you with lethal force."

" Let me in," Inferno said. " I wish to speak with my father."

" I'm afraid we can't let you Prince Alvador," The other said. " The king wishes for you to be executed at once."

" Then I guess I have no choice then," Inferno said, holding a fire ball in his hand. He threw it and it engulfed the skeletons and even blew open the door.

" Well there goes sneaking into the castle," Aku Aku said. They went inside and went up some stairs but as they were about to enter another room, a large group of skeleton warriors stood in their path.

" Halt intruders!" One said. The group were able to beat the skeletons then they headed into the top of the castle and opened door and saw a cloaked figure standing on his thrones.

" FATHERRR!" Inferno cried, charging at him. He shot a punch at him but was sent flying after it was blocked by a barrier. Inferno got back up and his father stood up from his throne, laughing.

" Alvador!" He said. " Welcome back! Did you managed to kill the girl?"

" No," Inferno said. " I've come to kill you father! Why would you do that?!"

" Very well," He said. " I knew that you would betray me someday and your strengh would surpass mines but since you're not dead, it's time I show my terrifying power!" He removed his cloak and revealed to have a mask that had revealed his skull alittle and his white hair.  
" You never said he was a skeleton!" Shade said.

" Yeah, he was able to make himself immortal so that he could rule his castle forever," Inferno said.

" Aw, I see you made some friends," Jervice said. " Oh, some many of you and only little old me. Karvadon, assist me at once!" Out of nowhere, a cloaked figure emerged from the ground and almost cut Crunch in half with his sythe. The bandicoot dodged it and shot a punch at the cloaked figure but it went through him. The cloaked figure straightened his head and revealed his face of a skeleton. He flew next to Jervice and gave him a bow.

" You guys handle Karvadon," Inferno said. " I'll deal with my father." The others nodded then Inferno charged Jervice, who ran into another room. The others looked at Karvadon, who looked at the ground with no emotions on his face.

" What's he doing?" Coco said.

" Prepare children," Aku Aku said. " I sence alot of magic coming from him so watch out!"

" Are you ready?" Karvadon said, looking at them. All of a sudden, he turned into small squares and disappeared.

" Where'd he go?" Spyro said. Cynder, Blaze and Spyro flew up to the sky and looked around the room.

" There's no way he just left?" Blaze said. Out of nowhere, Karvadon appeared behind Blaze and shot a shadow ball at him but the dragon swat it with it's tail and sent it back to him.

" How did you do that?" He asked.

" I can smell magic and when you disappeared, I was able to track you down," Blaze said.

" You got lucky!" Karvadon said. " Now, take this!" He shot lightning at the dragon and sent him crashing against the wall then Spyro shot a blast of fire at him but he stopped it with his hand and formed it into a ball and threw it back at him. Crunch shot a beam from his cybernetic hand but Karvadon sent it back at him with an invisible push. Meanwhile, BlackHood, Coco and Aku Aku stood watching the others fight.

" He's weak," BlackHood said.

" Really?" Aku Aku said.

" Yeah, he relys on his magic, not his fists," BlackHood said, cracking his knuckles and pounding his fists. " I'm going to show him what it means to be a true warrior!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nightmare UnBound**

**Chapter 3: Preparing for The Threat**

**Somwhere in the castle...**

Jervise crashed through a wall and slammed against another one. Inferno walked towards him with a fireball and preapared to deliver the final blow.

" Wait!" Jervice said. " Please, don't kill me!"

" Why shouldn't I?!" Inferno said. " You were going to do the same thing!"

" No, I wasn't trying to," Jervise explained. " You see, Karvadon wanted to be the next one to rule the kingdom so I said no but he threatened to kill me."

" Why should I believe you?" Inferno said. " You always kept things to your chest."

" I'm telling the truth!" Jervise said. " I wouldn't kill my own son." Inferno got rid of his fireball then Jervise hugged his son." Thank you..." Out of nowhere, he stabbed his son in the ribs. " Thank you for being so dumb!" All of a sudden, Inferno was laughing then laughed even harder. " What's so funny?!"  
" You never paid attention to me," Inferno said, having a tiny flame on his fingers. " I can heal myself with my own flames!" He put his fingers on his his ribs then his skin was healed. He turned into his fire form and strangled Jervise by the throat. " Now, I'm returning the favor."

" You can't kill me!" Jervise said. " I'm immortal!"

" Yeah, but you did tell me this," Inferno said. He pierced his hand threw Jervice's heart then black smog was bursting out of his chest. " That was your weakness! You told me that remember?!" His father dropped down to the ground, holding his heart then glaring at his son.

" I-I-I can't believe..this," He said. " Beaten..by my own son." Inferno spat at his father's face then made an even bigger fireball.

" I've always hated you father," Inferno said. " I'll see you in hell."

**Karvadon and BlackHood...**

Karvadon shot a valley of spears and swords at the warriors and easily took them down and laughed at them.

" Now, time to die!" He cried. He held up a huge purple ball with electricity sparkling all over the place then out of nowhere, he was struck in the back and dropped the ball on himself. " Who was that?" He looked up and saw a tall built man with pale skin wearing purple gi pants and black boots, carrying a sythe. He turned into his full power form and swatted his hand and sent him crashing against the wall. Karvadon looked up and saw BlackHood was gone then he appeared right infront of him and shot a hard punch to his stomach.

" You call yourself a warrior?" BlackHood said. " What a fool!" He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the ground and stabbed him with his sythe then threw against the wall again. He pulled out his sythe from Karvadon and ripped his arms, making him let out a loud painful scream. " All you are is a weakling! You don't deserve to live!" He grabbed his head and bashed him against the ground once more and held out his hand.

" Dark Pulse!" He cried. Several circles came out and a large beam went through it and it swallowed Karvadon and killed him. Aku Aku looked at BlackHood with a frightened look and even backed up.

" BlackHood was never this strong when he fought those hedgehogs,"

He thought. **" He must have been training harder than I imagined." **Out of nowhere, a huge explosion happend so they all went to check it out and when they got there, they saw Inferno, reverting to his human form but didn't see Jervis at all.

" It's done," Inferno said. He shot a blast of fire at the walls then shot another at the walls.

" What are you doing?" Aku Aku asked.

" He dies, so does his kingdom," Inferno said. " Now, I need you guys to get out of here as fast as you can, it's going to get pretty hot in here." They did what he told them then a barrier of fire surrounded him. Outside, the entire castle was swallowed up from the explosion. Everyone watched as there was nothing left but flames. Inferno emerged from the flames then stood infront of it then swatted it, making the flames disappear.

" Wow, amazing," Shade said. Even Crash was amazed by it and his jaw litteraly dropped down to the ground.

**Rose Village...**

It turned night by the time the group made it back and everyone had went to sleep. Crash had woken up after hearing something so he decided to check it out and saw Inferno sitting on a tree, looking at the sea so he climbed up and asked what was wrong.

" Oh, nothing," Inferno said. " Just abit shakened up from what happend earlier." Crash nodded and asked about his father. " Well, he was always like this: cruel, greedy and selfish. He never really cared about me or my mom." The bandicoot asked what had happend to his mother. " She died with a sad heart, she couldn't believe my father loved his kingdom more than her." Crash began to motion how what Cortex did when he abandoned him after he tried able to make him evil even his brother and sister. " Oh, so you must've had it as rough as I did." Crash then began to explain how Aku Aku was kind of like a father to Coco, Crunch and himself. " You had a better father than I had I guess. Hey Crash, it was nice talking to you. You really are calm in situations like this." Crash nodded then climbed back down and went back to sleep. Inferno stood up on the tree and looked at the sky.

" I'm sorry you had to see that mother,"

Inferno said. **" I just didn't want you to suffer, even at death. Hopefully now, you'll be able to rest peacefully now that he's dead."** He jumped off the tree and went to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

It was morning. The sun had risen up and the birds were chirping cheerfully. Everyone had woken up and had breakfast and were ready to train so they can stop Nightmare from plunging the world into darkness. Inferno decided to come along with them and when they went to Spyro's dimension, Proffesor had made another Training Room so that they can train with out having to wait so they placed it inside of Coco's lab. Spyro and Cynder decided to train in their dimension while Crash, Crunch, Blaze, Shade, BlackHood and Inferno would train in their dimension. After that, they all began to train, hoping they can become stronger than they ever have to beat Nightmare.

**Somewhere in N-Sanity Island...**

The evil brother of Aku Aku, Uka Uka, was sleeping until he heard a noise.

" Who dares enters the mighty Uka Uka's tomb?!" The floating mask said. He looked around but could not find anything until he looked up the ceiling, seeing black ooze. " What are you?"

" I am Nightmare," It said. " And you'll be my next meal!" He fell from the ceiling and tried to attack Uka Uka but the mask avoided him and landed on a pile of rocks then formed a body with it.

" Now, you will feel the wrath of Uka Uka!" He cried. He charged at Nightmare and punched him in the face but it went through him so Nightmare shot a punch of his own and sent the mask crashing through the cave.

" You can't beat me," Nightmare said. " All your punches and kicks will be futil against me."

" Then how about lasers!" Uka Uka cried. He shot lasers from his eyes and it hit Nightmare, who screamed in pain from it so he shot multiple energy balls at him but the mask avoided them and continued to shot his laser beams at the menace. " It's over Nightmare, now you understand to not mess with Uka Uka!" Out of nowhere, Nightmare streched out his arm and shot it at the mask and sent him crashing down to the ground then he engulfed Uka Uka.

" YES!" He cried. " I AM INVINCIBLE! Now I'll need to absorb the other mask then the girl. Soon everyone will know a true nightmare when I plunge the world into darkness!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nighmare UnBound**

**Chapter 4: Stalling Time**

**The Universal Training Room...**

Everyone had chosen a partner they would train with. Crash trained with Crunch, Blaze trained with Inferno and Shade trained with BlackHood. Crash did his traditional spin attack and charged at Crunch but the brute stopped him and pounded his fists on the ground, making an earthquake. Inferno shot a blast of fire at Blaze but the dragon avoided it and shot a blast of fire of his own however the boy blocked it then Blaze charged at him, surrounding himself in a red flaming aura. Inferno made a shield made of fire but the dragon managed to break through it and hit Inferno in the stomach. BlackHood stomped on the ground and made an after shock but Shade managed to avoid it and shot shadow balls at the brute however he stopped them with only his hand. Crunch shot a punch at Crash but the bandicoot bounced into the air and kicked Crunch on the forehead. The brute recovered and and gave Crash a huge uppercut and shot a beam at the bandicoot. Inferno covered his fist with fire and shot a punch at Blaze, making him crash down to the ground but the dragon recovered and swatted Inferno with his tail. Shade shot a barrel of punches at BlackHood but he blocked all of them and shot a hard punch at her face. Everyone was training harder than they ever could and hoped to pass their old limits and have new limits.

**Bandicoot's House...**

Outside the Training Room, Coco and Aku Aku were sitting on the couch then a robot came in the living room.

" Would any of you like Lemonade?" It asked. It was blue, it had six red glowing eyes and had a larger arm than the other.

" Sure," They both said. The robot left and made lemonade and gave it to them.

" What's with the robot Coco?" Aku Aku asked.

" I made it so it can protect you," Coco said. " I wouldn't stand a chance against Nightmare."

" Oh, thank you," Aku Aku said. " I wonder how the others are doing?"

" Hopefully they'll be able to stop Nightmare," Coco said.

" I hope so too Coco," The Floating Mask said. " For some reason I sence something but it's very fade. I hope they hurry up soon."

**Cortex's Lair...**

Cortex had woken up after a good night of sleep and put on his jacket and headed to his computer. He had thought of an invention while he was sleeping and he had put it on his computer and when he analyzed it, a picture was shown on the screen. It was a machine that was shaped like a beetle and it had glowing red eyes and it's mouth was enormous.

" Yes!" Cortex cried. Now, I'll call you the Vaccum N-Sinerator!" He immediatly went to work on it and when he finished, it looked even better in person. Out of nowhere, he heard something coming in but did not see anyone. " Hello, is anyone there!" Behind him, Nightmare slithered near him and when he got close, he grew back to his normal size and attacked Cortex. " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Somwhere else in Cortex's lair, everyone had his scream so they went to check on him.

" Cortex, are you alright?" N-Tropy said. They looked around but could not find him until Tiny felt black ooze falling on his nose.

" Why is black ooze on Tiny's nose?" The Tiger said. He looked up and saw Cortex, having bruises and cuts and being stuck to black ooze. " AAAAAAHHH! Cortex hurt!" The others looked and saw the horror they witnessed.

" Who could've done this?" N-Gin said.

" Well who ever it was, they're going to get burned," said Dingodile, igniting his flamethrower. " Lets go look around mates, he might be here somewhere." They agreed so they looked around the entire lab and even Cortex's room as well. N-Tropy was looking behind the machines but could not find the one who harmed Cortex then out of nowhere, his mouth was glued by black ooze then the rest of his body as well and was dragged away. N-Gin was looking under Cortex's bed, his blanket and pillow then all of a sudden, he felt something squishy and slimy then he was dragged away. N-Trance looked through the trash and when he looked at a piece of paper, he saw black ooze.

" This is the same ooze like the one Cortex had," N-Trance said. " I must report this to the others." Before he could move, the black ooze on the paper jumped onto his face and eventually covered his entire body and carried him away. Koala Kong lifted several tables and chairs until he found some black ooze.

" Hey, this the same stuff Cortex was stuck to," He said. " Maybe I'll put it in this bag so we'll have some evidence. The black ooze jumped onto Koala Kong's arm and eventually covered his entire body. Pinstripe carried his gun with him and looked around until he found a puddle of black ooze on the floor.

"Ugh," He said. What kind of person or creature is this?" All of a sudden, the ooze got onto Pinstripe's shoe and eventually swallowed him up. Dingodile and Ripper Roo looked around through the kitchen and the computer but could not find anything all of a sudden, they heard a loud rumble so they turned to the hall way, hearing it even better. It turned out to be Tiny and he grabbed Dingodile and Ripper Ro with his bare claws and hid themselves in a bathroom.

" What are you doing mate?" Dingodile asked.

" SSSSHH!" He said. All of a sudden, something was walking pass the bathroom door and each time it stepped, it would make a loud squishy sound.

" It's him," Tiny whispered.

" What are we going to do mates?" Dingodile whispered. Ripper Roo whispered into Dingodile's ear and after he heard it, he looked to see a window, that was slightly opened so they quietly went out and when they got outside, they immediatly ran as fast as they could through the forest.

" We've got to get Crash!" They cried.

**Bandicoot's House...**

The Training Room Door opened and it was Blaze and Inferno. They came out and asked if everything was alright and Coco said things were fine.

" How are the others?" She asked.

" They're still training," Inferno said. " Hopefull we can manage to stall Nightmare while they're still training." Out of nowhere, the door opened and three familiar faces came in.

" Tiny? Dingodile? Ripper Ro? What are you guys doing here?" Aku Aku said.

" You've got to help us mates!" Dingodile said. " Something attacked Cortex and it may have got to the others!"

" He's must be searching for you guys," Blaze said.

" Who is?" Tiny asked.

" The one who attacked Cortex is a menace called Nightmare," Blaze said. " Have you guys seen Uka Uka?"

" No, we haven't seen him in a while," Dingodile said. " And how do you know all of this mate? Are you some kind of psychic or something?

" It's along story," The dragon said. " So you haven't seen Uka Uka?"

" Nope," Tiny said.

" Come on guys," Blaze said. " Hopefully there's still time for us to stop Nightmare from getting to Uka Uka!"

**Cortex's Lair...**

The group went back to Cortex's lair and looked inside. The lair was completely destroyed. Sparks were flying all over the place and black ooze was everywhere.

" Disgusting," Coco said.

" Hey guys! Are you alright?!" Tiny cried. They all looked around and when Coco looked up the ceiling, she had a horrified look on her face.

" Uh, guys," She said. Everyone turned and saw that Cortex's minions were all stuck to the ceiling, having bruises and cuts and black ooze like Cortex.

" That monster," Aku Aku said. " Is he that desperate to be complete?" Blaze and Inferno flew up and grabbed them and brung them outside. They realized they were still breathing and made sure they were okay. Blaze went up to Cortex, who was the only that was speaking and he was muttering to himself.

" Hey, are you alright?" Blaze asked.

" Monster...slimy...horrifying...," He said.

" He must be scarred from what Nightmare did to him," Inferno said. " Let's go take them back to the house." Before they could leave, Nightmare ambushed them and grabbed Aku Aku but Inferno shot a fireball at the menace and made him drop the floating mask.

" Coco, get Aku Aku and the others away from here!" Blaze said.

" No problem!" She said. She was a machine Cortex used a year ago and she was able to take Aku Aku and the others with her.

" And what are you guys doing? Leave now!" Inferno said, turning to Dingodile, Tiny and Ripper Ro.

" We'll be fine mates!" Dingodile said. " We'll just watch you guys beat the tar out of Nightmare right here!" The two fighters turned their attention to Nightmare, who gave them a frightening glare.

" Do you fools have any idea what you've done?!" He said. " I lost my chance to absorb that floating mask! You will pay for your actions!" Inferno and Blaze got into a battle stance and they were surrounded by a flaming aura then they charged at Nightmare. Blaze shot his tail at him while Inferno shot a chop at him but Nightmare blocked the attacks and sent them flying in the air however they stopped themselves and charged at him once more. Blaze shot a blast of fire but Nightmare managed to punch it and sent it flying into the water then Inferno got him by suprise and shot a sharp kick to his face. Nightmare dragged his feet to stop his fall then he shot his arm at Inferno but Blaze dashed at him and slashed his arm in half.

" Hah! Now you won't be able to get anyone!" Blaze said.

" You think that's going to stop me?" Nightmare said. All of a sudden, tentacles came out of his arm then formed into one and his arm was back. " I can regenerate so it wont matter if I lose an arm or two." Blaze landed next to Inferno, who looked at him and nodded. Blaze did the same and the flaming aura surrounded them again. The ground began to shake and their aura began to move like wild fire then it was calm. Inferno was now in his fire form and they nodded at eachother once more and charged at Nightmare.  
" LET'S END THIS!" He cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nightmare UnBound**

**Chapter 5: Blaze's Unlocked Power**

**Crash and Crunch...**

The two Bandicoot brothers blocked eachother's punches then Crash shot a kick at the brute but he blocked it and shot a beam from his hand. Crash jumped in the air to avoid then he bounced up again and stomped onto Crunch's back, causing him to fall down.

" Wow, this room is amazing!" Crunch said. " I feel much stronger than I normal do." Crash gave him a thumbs, showing that he felt diffrent than he normally did.

" Hey Crash, can I ask you something?" Crunch asked. The bandicoot nodded then Crunch continued to speak. " This "Nightmare" guy, you think we might stand a chance against him?" Crash nudged his shoulders, trying to tell him he didn't know. After that, they went back into training.

**Shade and BlackHood...**

BlackHood shot a hard punch to Shade's forehead then kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her in the same spot, sending her falling down to the ground.

" Get up!" He said. " If you want to get stronger, than take it like a true warrior!" Shade didn't reply. She slowly got up and charged at him and shot a punch at him but he blocked and gave her a huge uppercut. " I've seen what you can do, especially in that dark form of yours."

" You don't understand," She said. " I can't control it. Everytime I turn into that form, it's hard to think straight."

" Hmm, I guess we'll have to do something about that then," BlackHood said. He turned into his Full Power Form and came at her with astonishing speed and shot a punch against her stomach and caused her to spit out saliva. He didn't stop and grabbed her head and began to crush it. " Come on! Don't you want to live?! Bring out that dark form so you can give a real challenge! What would that bird guy think about this?!" Her eyes widened as she heard his name then turned red and the flaming red-black aura bursted out and sent BlackHood off balance. " Yes, perfect!" He charged at her and shot a hard punch at her face but she was unfazed and shot a kick to his chin. BlackHood kept his ground and shot multiple fireballs at her and she was still unfazed by them then she gave him a barrel of punches at his face. After that, she grasped her head and tried fighting it back again. After she turned back to normal, she went down to her knees, gasping for air.

" How do you...expect me to...control my dark form?" Shade asked. " You saw what happend, All I want to do is just punch somebody.

" It's simple," BlackHood said, reverting back to normal. " If you retain that form for along time, maybe you'll be able to get used to it then without having to triggered by an emotional trigger."

" And you think this is possible?" Shade said, putting her hands on her hips.

" I'm sure of it," He said.

**Bandicoot's House...**

Coco was nursing Cortex and his minions back to health and her robot assistant was helping her. Aku Aku was floating on the couch and he felt like a prisoner since a menace was coming after him and planned to use his power for his own gain.

" I sure hope Inferno and Blaze can handle Nightmare," Aku Aku said. " This is the most greatest threat we've ever had to witness."

**Outside of Cortex's Lair...**

" HHHHAAAAAAAAA!" cried Inferno and Blaze, charging at Nightmare. Blaze shot his tail at Nightmare while Inferno shot a kick but he managed to block them.

" Chaotic Flames!" Blaze cried. The dragon shot a huge blast of fire from his mouth and as it hit Nightmare, he was being dragged. Inferno held out his arm and it was covered by fire then when it faded away, he had a red gauntlet that was bigger than his entire body. He charged at the menace and shot a hard punch to his face and it sent him crashing into the water. The water was up in the air then it crashed back down. Nightmare bursted out of the water and stretched out his arm at Inferno but the boy dodged it and threw himself into the air and shot his fist, which was on fire, at Nightmare and caused him to fall into the water again. Meanwhile, Tiny, Dingodile and Ripper Ro were watching the battle and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

" Man, I've never seen anyone fight like that," Dingodile said. " Have you mates?" Tiny and Ripper Ro nodded no then they continued to watch. Back at the battle, Nightmare emerged from the water once more and held out an energy ball.

" Grenade Ball!" He cried. He shot the ball at them then Inferno turned and cried, " HEY YOU GUYS, RUN NOW!"

" What did flaming man say?" Tiny said.

" He said RRRUUUNNN!" cried Dingodile. They ran and as the ball blew up, let left a large gap on the island.

" Man, that's alot of power!" Blaze said. **" I might have no choice but resort to my full power." **Nightmare charged at Inferno and punched him in the stomach and grabbed his body and threw him down to where his attack was.

" Inferno, no!" Blaze cried, dashing towards him. He was able to grab him in time and put him where Dingodile, Tiny and Ripper Ro were at. " Watch over him alright?"

" Sure mate," Dingodile said. Blaze flew back to Nightmare, who gave him a frightening glare.

" Alright Nightmare, your reign of terror ends here!" Blaze cried.

" Really?" Nightmare said. " You've really what I'm capable of and yet you still come at me?"

" Yep, I kept something away from you," Blaze said. " My full power!"

" Then let's see it!" He cried. " I'll prove my superiority to you!" Blaze began to be surrounded by his flaming aura then sparks of electricity would pop out under his feet. The wind blew harshly as he continued to power up then he began to grow bigger and his eyes were glowing white. He let out a loud cry and the wind blew even harder and Dingodile, Tiny and Ripper Ro were having trouble even Nightmare was. After that, his flaming aura grew bigger and his eyes were normal again. He grew at least 4 inches taller and he turned his attention back to Nightmare.

" This is it Nightmare!" He said with a deeper voice. " Your end!"

**Bandicoot's House...**

Coco's Robot began to beep rapidly and he turned to the wall. " A huge power just showed up on my scanners."

" Who is it?" Coco asked.

" It belongs to Blaze," It said.

" Really?" She said, suprised. " Then we might have a chance!"

" I hope so," Aku Aku said. If not, then the others hopefully will be able finish off Nightmare."

**Blaze and Nightmare...**

Blaze charged at Nightmare and bashed into him and sending him crashing onto the ground. The villian was covered in rubble and just layed there.

" Come on Nightmare!" Blaze cried. " Get back up and fight! Nightmare reared his head up and looked at him with an angry look on him then he shot a blast from his mouth but the dragon swat it with his tail, sending it crashing into the water. Nightmare jumped into the air and shot a barrel of punches and kicks but Blaze side stepped them all and shot a hard head butt against Nightmare's stomach. Nightmare gasped fot air and before he could react, he was sent crashing down to the water once again by a hard swat from Blaze's tail. Under the water, Nightmare was furious so he put a barrier around him and shot purple dust at a octopus and a shark then they began to mutate and grew limbs. The Octopus had retained it's face and tentacles however underneath, he had built body made out of seaweed while the shark just grew arms and legs then the two and their master rose up to the water and gave Blaze a glare.

" Now you're using animals to do your fighting?" Blaze said. " Such a coward."

" Do not judge their appearence," Nightmare said. " They are quite tricky." The Octopus and Shark charged at the dragon and were on attacked him on both sides.

" Now's my chance!" Nightmare thought. Meanwhile, Inferno had woken up and looked around, seeing Dingodile, Tiny and Ripper Ro.

" You're awake mate," Dingodile said. " Good thing you did because that dragon friend of your is really putting up a fight against Nightmare and his minions." Inferno looked and saw a shark and an octopus attacking Blaze on both sides.

" He looks so different," Inferno said.

" Oh yeah, aparently the little guy transformed and made himself abit bigger," Dingodile explained.

" But where's Nightmare?" Inferno asked. He looked around and saw him about to leave the battle so he quickly turned into his fire form and summoned his red gauntlet once more then flew up into the air. " You're not going anywhere!"

" You can't stop me!" Nightmare said. " You're much weaker than the dragon!"

" You're right, I'm not strong enough to beat you but I can at least stall you before you can make your move!" Inferno said. Blaze, while blocking his opponet's hits, saw Inferno charging at Nightmare and had a concerned look.

" Hope He can at least manage to hold him after I deal with these two," Blaze thought. **" We can not afford to let him absorb Aku Aku and Shade!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nightmare UnBound**

**Chapter 6: Everything Goes Wrong**

**Bandicoot's House...**

Pinstripe, N-Tropy, N-Trance, N-Gin and Koala Kong had managed to recover but Cortex was still healing. They had learned about Nightmare and decided to help protect Aku Aku. Koala Kong and Pinstripe guarded outside while N-Tropy, N-Trance and N-Gin guarded inside. Aku Aku was floating across to get some Wumpa Juice and talked to Coco.

" It's nice that they've decided to help us," He said.

" Yeah but thisn't the first time they did this," Coco said, remembering when they dealt with Cortex.

" How is Cortex?" Aku Aku asked.

" He's doing well, he just may need some rest," Coco explained. " As much as I despise him, I really feel bad about what happend to him."

" Yeah, I guess when you're in a problem like this, you care about everyone's safety," Aku Aku said.

**Inferno and Nightmare...**

Inferno shot a punch at Nightmare but he dodged and a fist came out of his chest and almost struck Inferno in the stomach however he managed block it with his huge gauntlet. He created a fireball with his red gauntlet so he shot it but Nightmare made a hole on his stomach and it went through him however Inferno was able to control so he close his fist and the fireball split into three then they hit Nightmare. He took the opportunity and kneed Nightmare in the stomach and shot a huge blast of fire on his back, sending him crashing down to the ground.

**Blaze and Nightmare's Minions...**

Blaze managed to be free and shot a punch at the shark while giving the octopus a kick to the chin. The octopus recovered and shot two of his tentacles at Blaze and wrapped them around his claws then the Shark bashed his head against Blaze like a bull and sent him crashing into the water. The two creatures smiled then shot an energy blast from the mouths and shot it through the water and as it blew up, it made the water splash up. Blaze burst through the water and his flaming aura had engulfed him then he charged at the Octopus and bashed into it's stomach and before it could land on the ground, Blaze bashed his head against the octopus's back and threw him into the water. He turned to the Shark and headed straight towards him so the Shark put out his arms and put them infront of him but Blaze turned right and formed around like a circle then he came back and kicked it in the face, sending it crashing into the water. The Shark bursted from the water and formed his arms like an x then they began to glow so he charged at him and swat his claw at the dragon but Blaze blocked it with his tail and punched him in the face with his claw and hit him once again with his tail, sending into the water again. Before he could turn to help his friend, a tentacle burst from the water and wrapped itself around Blaze's leg then it dragged him into the water. Once he was underneath the surface, the Shark charged at him like a bull and bashed into his stomach. They both crashed against the bottom and formed a crater around them. Blaze hit the Shark in the face but before he could do more damage, the Octopus dragged him towards itself and shot a hard punch to his jaw.

**"That's it!" **He cried. **" No more distractions!"**

**Nightmare and Inferno...**

Nightmare's hand came out of the rubble and grabbed Inferno around his neck and dragged him to where he was but the boy ignited his flames and made the menace let go of him. He charged up a fireball from his red gauntlet and shot it at him but he deflected it and charged at him, preparing to shoot his fist at the boy. Inferno blocked it and had another fireball ready so he shot it at Nightmare's stomach and it formed into a blast, engulfing the dark creature. It landed where Dingodile, Tiny and Ripper Ro so the minions ran for the lives as the blast detonated and left a huge crater with Nightmare laying there.

" Is ooze man dead?" Tiny asked. Dingodile grabbed a stick and poked it at Nightmare's face then he woke up and punched the kangaroo-hybrid hard in the chin. Tiny and Ripper Ro went to help their friend while Nightmare stood up and had a black mixed with red aura forming around him.

" THIS IS MADNESS!" He cried. " I WON'T BE HUMILIATED BY A WEAK OPPONENT!"

" You're right! I don't stand a chance against you at all!" Inferno said. " I have a few suprises that even you could fall for them!" He built two fireballs and pushed them together and formed one giant fireball then he postioned it towards Nightmare.

" SAY GOODBYE! DEADLY FIREBALL!" Inferno cried. He shot the ball at Nightmare and it swallowed him whole and blew up, destroying some parts of the island.

**Bandicoot's House...**

Coco, N-Trance, N-Tropy, N-Gin and Aku Aku were talking then all of a sudden, they felt the ground shaking rapidly.

" W-W-WHAT"S HAPPENING?!" N-Gin cried.

" I DON'T KNOW!" Coco cried back. " HOPEFULLY THEY DON'T KILL US BEFORE NIGHTMARE DOES!"

**Blaze and Nightmare's Minions...**

Blaze ignited his flaming aura once more and made the water move harshly even the Shark and Octopus were slowly being pushed away. After that, he bashed into the Octopus's face and pulled a tentacule and kept bashing his head into it's face then he shot a blast of fire from his mouth. The Octopus was being disinigrated then after that, it exploded. He turned to the Shark, who was flying out of the water but Blaze appeared infront of him and bashed his tail into the Shark's face then he made a giant fireball and motioned his face and it formed into a blast. It swallowed the Shark up and exploded once it hit the ground.

**" Now it's time to deal with the bigger threat,"** He thought. He flew towards Inferno, who was exaughsted from firing his attack at Nightmare. Where's Nightmare?"

" I'm not sure," Inferno said. " He should've come out by now."

" Let's go look around, who knows, he might've snuck through and went to find Aku Aku," Blaze said. Inferno nodded in agreement so the two flew towards where Inferno's blast hit and looked around. Meanwhile, Tiny, Dingodile and Ripper Ro decided to leave so that they wouldn't get killed but Ripper Ro heard something near the bushes so he looked and was attacked by Nightmare but Dingodile managed to stop him with his flamethrower.

" Don't you ever harm my friend mate or you'll get burned," Dingodile said. " And now since I've got you where you are, I'm going to burn you alive!" He ignited his flamethrower and hit Nightmare with it and caused him horrible pain but the dark creature slowly get closer to Dingodile and when he did, he swatted him against Tiny and Ripper Ro then he slithered away.

" Oui mates, we found him, he's heading towards Crash's house!" cried Dingodile. Blaze and Inferno heard him so they headed back to the bandicoot's house as fast as they could.

**Bandicoot's House...**

Koala Kong and Pinstripe looked around the island, trying to find the monster. They knew he would be tricky since they knew what the monster was capable of. All of a sudden, they heard rustling so Pinstipe loaded his gun and prepared to shoot what will come out. Nightmare burst out of the grass and shot his arm at Koala Kong but the brute managed to grab it and pulled him towards and punched him in the face. Nightmare recovered and shot a shadow ball at Koala Kong and sent the brute crashing into the house then the dark creature turned his face, seeing Aku Aku and Coco staring at him in fear. Pinstripe appeared behind them then the robot came infront of him and they shot at him but it did nothing. He grabbed Pinstripe with a hand that was formed on his back and threw him against a bunch of trees then he shot another fist at the robot and destroyed him.

" Now, time to feast!"Nightmare said. Before he could absorb Aku Aku, Coco jumped on his back and wrapped her hands around the monster's neck.

" I won't let you hurt him!" She cried. She tried to hold on as best as she could but was thrown against the wall and was knocked out then he swarmed around the mask. Blaze and Inferno arrived but were too late as they saw Aku Aku about to be absorbed.

" We're too late! Damn it!" Blaze cried.

" Aku Aku, NOO!" Inferno cried. All the mask could do was scream but the sound was silenced as Nightmare engulfed around Aku Aku. Out of nowhere, Nightmare screamed at the top of his lungs then light began to engulf him and swallowed him up. The light swallowed up the entire island and some of the island and it was so bright, no one could see what was happening. Everyone that was near the house couldn't believe what they had done. They had failed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crash and Spyro Cross Dimensions II: Nightmare UnBound**

**Chapter 7: Doomed**

**Shade and BlackHood...**

Shade, in her dark form, was getting used to being in that form however she still had some problems being calm. Though she got better at it, she still felt angry whenever she tried to transform. BlackHood knew she could do it. She had potential. She was the secend fighter to ever damage him besides Sonic and Shadow. He knew it would take time but he knew it would be worth it. The female fighter was firing multiple punches at BlackHood but the brute blocked them all and shot a punch at her however she ducked and shot a kick at his chin. He grabbed her leg and threw her into the air but she stopped herself and shot several shadow balls at BlackHood however he punched them with ease and they exploded after hitting the ground. She came back down and shot a punch at BlackHood however he ducked and punched her in the stomach but she recovered and shot a kick at his face. Though it didn't hurt, he fell off balance but caught it back and continued to attack her.

" Well done, how do you feel?" BlackHood asked.

" Still a bit angry but I feel alot calmer in this form now," Shade said. " It's like being in my normal form.

" That's exactly the reason," BlackHood said. " You train in that form for a long period of time and eventually you'll just feel like your normal self."

" Thank you BlackHood," Shade said. " I'm glad now I don't have to worry about scaring people."

" Anytime," BlackHood said. " Now, are we going to fight or what?"

" You betcha!" Shade said.

**Bandicoot's House...**

The enourmous light continued to spread and almost engulfed a large piece of the island then as it got dimmer, Nightmare changed. He now had a more slender body, had long arms and legs but still retained his white pupil-less eyes. He also had long sharp claws that could cut trees in half.

" That's a major change!" Inferno said. " He looks alot more different than before!" Nightmare stood looking down at the ground with no expressions on his face. Coco, who had woken up after being knocked out by Nightmare looked at the monster with fear and anger as she was upset she couldn't help Aku Aku. He was like a father to her, unlike Cortex, the mask gave her kindness and respect and cared about her and her brothers. She knew if Crash and Crunch saw what happend, they would be devastated.

" DAMN IT!" Blaze cried. " This wasn't supposed to happen!" Meanwhile, Dingodile, Tiny and Ripper Ro looked and saw Nightmare's new appearence.

" Look at that mates, he changed," Dingodile said. Tiny and Ripper Ro were shocked and continued to watch. Nightmare looked at Blaze and Inferno with a devilous grin then out of nowhere, he disappeared.

" What the-" They said. He appeared behind them and kicked them on their backs but they recovered and charged at him. He blocked their hits with no problem and he punched Inferno in the stomach and bashed his elbow into Blaze's head.

" Chaotic Flames!" cried Blaze.

" Flaming Tornado!" cried Inferno. Their attacks were heading towards Nightmare on both sides and when they hit, Nightmare stood there, not fazed by the blow.

" I guess this really solves the outcome of this battle," Nightmare said, crossing his arms. " I'm just too strong even for the two of you."

" Never undestimate your opponent! You'll see!" Inferno said, turning into his fire form. Blaze began to power up to his maximum of his Full Power Form then the two fire elementals charged at their enemy and while they were doing that, they were engulfed by their flaming auras and moved like a meteor. As Nightmare prepared to strike, they moved out of the way and would come back.

" What are you doing?! You think suprising me with your speed is going to affect the outcome of this fight?!" Nightmare said. The two formed into one giant fireball and as it collided into Nightmare, he went crashing down to the ground.

**Crash and Crunch...**

The two brothers were continuing to fight and they stopped for a moment to catch their breaths.

" Hey Crash, nice sparring," Crunch said. Crash gave him a quick thumbs up before resuming to catch his breath. After that, they still continued to train and the two bandicoots were able to make some new tricks like Crash was able to make a ball of energy and Crunch could use his strengh to make the ground shake. Though they weren't aware of what was going on, they still needed to prepare for the worse.

**Spyro's Universe...**

Spyro and Cynder have been training for the past several days after hearing about a menace called Nightmare and that he would kill every last one of them in Blaze's Dimension. He had been able to learn a few tricks and gotten even stronger than before. Though Cynder isn't as strong as Spyro, she managed to improve alot due to the training. Later on, Spyro and Cynder decided to go to Crash's universe so Proffesor activated a portal he had invented then the two dragons entered the portal and went to help their friends.

**Bandicoot's House...**

A Red and black aura burst out of the rubble and had reach up to the sky. Nightmare was slowly rose up from the ground and had two black energy balls in his hands. He threw them at Blaze and Inferno so they tried to block it but the balls were too powerful and almost sent them dropping into the water. Nightmare charged at them with amazing speed and kicked Inferno in his stomach and elbowed Blaze in the jaw. Meanwhile, Coco checked on Cortex, who had awoken from the ruckus and looked around to see where he was.

" Wha-What happend?" Cortex said.

" It's along story but we need get out of here!" Coco said, helping the doctor up. They grabbed the others along the way and went into the trees. Back at the battle, Inferno leaped back into the air and tried to punch him the face several times but the creature would side stepped the hits then in return, he shot a sharp kick to Inferno's chin and grabbed his leg and sent himself crashing down to the ground. Before crashing, he threw Inferno against the ground and managed to leave a crater from the impact then Blaze appeared and gave him a head butt but Nightmare pushed him away and bashed his knee against Blaze's stomach and finally sent the dragon crashing down into the water with swat.

" This is pointless, they know they don't stand a chance but why do they refuse to give up?" Nightmare said. Out of nowhere, a huge fire rose up from the ground and two more came along then Inferno burst out of the rubble with a wild volcanic aura that was 3x bigger than him. His eyes were now yellow and his entire body was made of pure fire. He now had two red gauntlets and they were glowing yellow. He let out a cry that had shook the island then he charged at Nightmare and gave him a hard punch to the gut. He didn't stop there and shot a hard elbow to his back, sending him crashing into the water. While he was under there, Blaze ambushed him with a fire blast that pushed him to the surface again but he managed to move out of the way then turned to see his opponents. Inferno and Blaze charged at him once more and shot many fire blasts at Nightmare but the monster deflected them all. All of a sudden, his claws were glowing purple then he swatted his arm and a huge purple wave was heading towards the two fire elementals and left a huge trail of water behind. They faded once the wave engulfed them and left a huge explosion that destroyed another part of the island. Nightmare chuckled, glad that he managed to be sure his opponents were down as he looked down to see Inferno and Blaze were both on the ground, having bruises and cuts and weren't even moving. " Well, it's been fun but now I have to kill you all." He held out his hand and a ginormous ball was being built up and it even made the sky all black. " Now, GOOD BYE!" Before he could throw it, he stopped and saw several figures standing near the Bandicoot's house. " Well what do you know, some guests have arrived." He put his hand down and the ball disappeared then looked at them.

" So, this is the menace we've been training to fight?" BlackHood said.

" Apparently so," Crunch said. Nightmare looked abit closer and saw the new fighters.

" Oh yes, it's the girl, maybe now this will be alot more easier," Nightmare said. He vanished and appeared infront of them and grabbed Shade but she disappeared. " What the-where she'd go?" Before he turned back to them, Crunch shot a hard punch to his face and sent Nightmare crashing into the ocean.

" Quick, let's get the others and get out of here as fast as we can!" Crunch said. Crash grabbed Blaze while BlackHood grabbed Inferno then the rest ran into the trees once more. Nightmare burst out of the water and was engulfed by his red and black aura. He looked back and saw everyone was gone.

" YOU THINK HIDING WILL STOP ME ?!" He cried. " I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU ALL NICE AND QUICKLY!"


End file.
